


Classified

by greyone01



Series: The Book of DameRey [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, DameRey, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Relationships, JediPilot, Kissing, Secret Relationship, poe x rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Finn sensed a change in his friends when they returned from a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Come on, Rey,” Finn wheedled, pushing a bowl of sliced koyo melon to his friend’s direction. “I’ll give you all of those if you just tell me about what happened.”

Rey looked at the fruit bowl longingly for a few seconds. Finn looked at her expectantly. To his dismay, she shook her head and focused back on the food on her plate. “No.”

“Okay, tell you what,” Finn racked his mind, thinking what else he could possibly offer his friend to get her to start sharing her latest adventure. “I’ll, um, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Poe Dameron asked, setting his tray down on their table. There were two seats on each opposite side of the table for four, with Rey and Finn already seated across each other. He paused briefly as if thinking which of the two remaining seats to take. Rey shifted ever so slightly, a movement which Finn seemed to not notice. Casually, Poe decided to take the seat beside Rey.

“I’ll give you my dessert for one week,” Finn said, making puppy dog eyes at Rey. 

“Aw, thanks, buddy,” Poe replied, well aware Finn was talking to Rey, but couldn’t resist teasing him.

“What?” Finn’s head snapped to his direction. He began shaking his head vehemently. “No, not to you, Poe, I was talking to Rey.”

By now, Rey had finished with her food. She looked at the bowl Finn had been offering, then at Poe’s fully loaded tray. Wordlessly, Poe took his bowl of koyo melon and placed it in front of Rey. She happily started eating the slices. This was not lost on Finn.

“Okay, you’re not really helping me out here,” Finn told Poe. 

“Help you out with what?” 

“Getting Rey to talk,” Finn said. “About what happened in your latest mission.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just ask him?” She gestured with her head to Poe’s direction.

“No can do,” Finn shook his head. “Tried that with possibly every single mission. He’ll just say it’s –“

“Classified,” Poe finished for him. He started attacking the chunk of steak on his plate.

“And you just leave him alone with that?” Rey said incredulously. “How come you don’t badger him as much as you do with me?”

“Because he’s a kriffing ranking officer, and I know their code of silence for all things classified,” Finn explained. “I respect that.”

“Okay, then,” Rey said thoughtfully. “So ask me again, Finn.”

“You’ll tell me?” Finn lit up. “You’ll tell me what happened?”

“I will tell you,” Rey replied, “that it’s classified.” This made Poe snicker, almost making him choke on the mouthful of food he was about to swallow.

Finn groaned exasperatingly. “That doesn’t apply to you, Rey, you’re not military.” He stood up, taking his empty tray. He looked at his two friends, Rey already halfway done with the koyo melon, and Poe working his way with his steak. He couldn’t quite explain it, but when the two came back from their last mission a few days ago, he could sense something different. Rey usually gives him a blow by blow of what happens on her mission, but all she said this time was that everything went well. Poe had conveniently been unusually busy, half the time Finn doesn’t even know where he disappears to. When he sees them together, he noticed something different, but he can’t quite figure out what.

Poe reached for Finn’s untouched bowl of koyo melon. He took a slice of his favorite fruit, then passed the rest of the bowl to Rey. Rey smiled as she accepted the bowl. They seemed to have forgotten all about Finn, who then saw the pieces fall into place in his mind.

The slight changes in his friends’ behavior, how they act around each other – it made sense to Finn now. A couple of times he’d seen Rey, who had never been comfortable with physical contact, casually lay a hand on Poe’s arm, or on his knee, when they were talking. Poe seemed to stand a bit closer to her whenever they were gathered in a group, and there was slight air of protectiveness with his stance. Finn’s face broke into a smile as he walked away, and the wheels in his head started turning again. He just needed to figure out now of a way to confirm what he presumed to have happened in the mission.

***

“I think he knows,” Poe said thoughtfully, his eyes following Finn’s retreating form. 

Rey smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. “Quite possibly. But he is quite determined to get me to admit it. I think maybe I’ll get him to up his bribes a little bit more before telling him.”

“Cheeky,” Poe grinned, patting her hand on his arm approvingly. They stood up, put their empty trays back, and started walking to the mess hall exit. “I seem to have a good influence on you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Rey raised an eyebrow. “I nearly wore Threepio down this morning while he was helping me translate some of the Jedi texts because it was taking me twice longer to process everything.” 

“And how is that my doing?” Now that they are walking in the nearly empty corridors to their quarters, he casually reached for her hand. She smiled as she laced her fingers with his. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before she gave him an answer.

“I couldn’t concentrate,” she admitted, looking at him shyly. “I can’t stop thinking about a certain pilot.”

“Should I be jealous?” Poe teased, pulling her closer to his side. They were now at the door to her quarters.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Rey said in mock seriousness, turning to face him. “This pilot is quite good-looking, and they say he’s the best in the Resistance, perhaps even in the galaxy.”

“That sounds like quite a guy. I think I am jealous.”

Rey entered her code on the key pad, opening the door. “He makes me feel important. He makes me feel loved.” She gave his hand a gentle tug, an invitation to come in. Without hesitation, he accepted her invitation and followed her in, the door sliding close behind him. 

“That’s because you are important,” Poe said softly, taking her in his arms, thankful that it was just the two of them again. “And you are loved.”

His lips found hers, a gentle kiss that tasted faintly of koyo melons. She felt herself melting in his arms, welcoming the wave of emotions that came with the touching of their lips. His tongue teased her mouth to open as he deepened the kiss, and she acquiesced willingly. Soon her tongue was dancing with his, and he felt her arms snake around his neck, pulling him even closer. 

“They’ll all figure it out eventually, you know,” Poe said breathlessly when the need for air made them pull apart. “Not that I have any problems with that.”

“I know,” Rey murmured, her lips still tingling from the kiss. “Neither do I. But I like how only the two of us know this for certain.”

“You just like the bribes,” Poe teased.

“That, too,” Rey chuckled. “Now, stop talking, flyboy, and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo, Finn!” 

Finn looked up and found three of Poe’s pilots walking his way. Jessika Pava was a few steps ahead of Snap Wexley and Kare Kun, the pair walking with hands clasped between them. Finn had been in the middle of telling Rose his recent attempt to get Rey to talk. “What can I do for you, Jess?”

“We need to discuss something with you,” Jess started. “You two are close with Rey, aren’t you?”

Finn exchanged a quick glance with Rose, who shrugged. “Why?”

“We need your help to settle something,” Snap explained. “What’s going on between her and Dameron?”

Finn gave Rose a knowing look, something not lost on the three pilots. “So it wasn’t just me! I wasn’t imagining things! I knew something’s different between them!” Finn exclaimed triumphantly.

“So what is it?” Kare asked. “Have they hooked up? Is she blackmailing him for something? Has he done something to upset her?”

“Sorry, what?” Finn frowned. “Blackmail? Upset?”

“Well, Dameron’s been hovering over her a lot, and he’s always rushing off to be with her,” Snap remarked. “And as far as we could see, there are just three explanations for that: one, he’s done something stupid and trying to make up for it; two, Rey’s found out something about him that he doesn’t want her to spill; three, and this is what I bet happened, they’ve hooked up.”

“He seemed to forget this is Rey we’re talking about,” Kare countered her husband. “That girl seems to have a good head on her shoulders, and she’s a karking Jedi, for fook’s sake. I think it will take more than just good-looks and some sweet-talking from our fearless commander to make her fall for him.”

“And you forget he’s Poe Dameron,” Rose spoke up. “Best pilot in the galaxy. Poster boy of the Resistance. Golden boy of the New Republic Navy. And overall, possibly one of the finest specimens of a man.” Finn looked a bit affronted with Rose’s words, prompting her to lay a hand on his arm and add, “I said, one of the finest – I wouldn’t think less of the other males in present company, of course.”

“I see both your points,” Jess said thoughtfully. “So Rey hasn’t told you anything?”

“Why are you all so concerned?” Finn queried. “Poe hasn’t messed anything up, has he?”

All three shook their heads. “If anything, I think our boy’s flying better than ever, and it’s so much easier to get along with him now,” Kare commented. “And he’s smiling. A lot.”

“Bets may or may not have been made about this matter,” Snap declared. Before Finn or Rose could react to what he said, a loud clang from the other end of the hangar made all of them turn. 

Wordlessly, they watched as Poe, who had banged his head on one of the Falcon’s open hatches as he straightened up to greet Rey, gingerly touch the top of his head. With his fingers rubbing the sore spot, Rey led him to sit on one of the big crates scattered all over the place. Still standing, she leaned forward to check where it hurts as his hand moves from his head to her hip, and stays there. His face was so close to her neck it almost looked like he was about to nuzzle her, and she appeared to examine him just a tad bit longer than necessary.

“She certainly doesn’t look like she’s upset with him,” Kare observed. “Kriff, I think I just lost twenty.”

“Still can’t exclude blackmail,” Jess pointed out.

“Pava, what in the world could she be blackmailing him for?” Snap exclaimed. He held out an open hand to her. “Face it, I win this one. Pay up.”

“We need proof to settle this,” Jess retorted, refusing to give up. She turned to Finn and Rose. “Which was why we came to you in the first place.”

Finn shrugged. “Sorry Jess, I don’t have anything concrete. Rey hasn’t told me anything.”

“Hmph,” Jess huffed, her eyes regarding each them carefully, before settling on Finn. Finn could almost see the gears turning in her head. “Let’s work on this together. If I win, I give you part of my winnings. If Snap wins, he gives you part of his.”

“Hey!” Snap protested, but Jessika was already walking away with Finn.

“Don’t worry, I think you’ll win the bet, anyway,” Rose placated. “I can’t wait to see what Pava’s play will be.”

***

A couple of days later, Finn was again trying to get Rey to confirm his suspicions. They were at the hangar, doing some repairs on the outer shell of the Millenium Falcon. Poe was nearby, engaged in an easy conversation with his squadron as they unwind after finishing an uneventful patrol.

Finn was talking so loudly that Jessika caught on what he had been trying to do. He was putting her plan in play. She refused to concede to Snap, and their bets haven’t been settled. She looked at Poe with a sneaky glint in her eyes. “Commander, maybe you could put an end to Finn’s misery?”

Hearing his name, Finn turned around and found Jess smirking. The rest of the squadron looked on with heightened interest. Snap gave Finn a knowing look before mischievously remarking to his commanding officer, “Yeah, have a heart and help your friend out, Dameron.”

Poe feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you all want me to do, he seems perfectly fine to me.”

Kare jumped into the ribbing. “No, he’s not, look at the poor man, Dameron. He’s clearly not getting any sleep because of this.”

Finn continued to play along, feeling bolder now that he had Poe’s squadron on his corner. “He won’t tell me anything because he said it was classified.”

“Classified?” Snap repeated, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t recall the General declaring that for their mission.”

A loud sigh came from behind Finn. Rey appeared in view, looking very much like an exasperated mother tired of her children’s whining. She marched over to where Poe was standing. “So would you like to tell them, or shall I?”

Poe shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “It’s up to you,” he said seriously, but Rey could see a twinkle in his eyes. “However way you want it.”

Rey paused, seemingly thinking of how to do it. She looked back at Poe, who bit his lower lip suggestively. To his delight and to everyone else’s surprise, she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him smack on the lips. Poe gamely returned the kiss, his hands drifting to her waist. When they pulled apart, both had goofy smiles on their faces. Poe draped an arm over her shoulders, and with a chuckle, started leading her away from their speechless friends. “What a way to break the news to them,” he said approvingly, as Rey allowed him to whisk her away. “I really think I have a good influence on you.”

Rey laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “That ought to shut them up for a while,” she said, pausing briefly. Poe grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they started walking again, leaving Finn and the rest of his squadron dumbstruck in their wake, clearly not expecting the two to lock lips in front of them. As they walked away, it wasn’t long before they heard hoots and cheers behind them, Snap cheering the loudest. 

“That certainly didn’t take long,” Rey remarked.

“Maybe you could kiss me again?” Poe asked hopefully.

“Think it’ll quiet them down?”

“Only one way to find out.”

It didn’t. The cheering just went louder when Rey tugged on Poe’s flight suit to pull him closer for another kiss. She felt him smile into the kiss; he wasn’t the least bit uncomfortable letting everyone know he was hers, he certainly wanted everyone to know, and this made Rey feel warm all over. She realized she also doesn’t want it any other way. She surely had no qualms with the entire galaxy knowing she was his. Only his.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission was supposed to be straightforward, easy even. Low risk. Which was why Leia had sent Rey with Poe. He was supposed to meet with one of the heroes of the Rebellion, a trusted ally, for an exchange of intel. Rey was sent with him because apparently, this hero is familiar with the ways of the Force and the Jedi, and had apparently even had mentored some Force sensitives – those who had no calling to be Jedi. Two days ago, Poe and Rey had wrapped up his part of the mission, securing vital intelligence for the Resistance. Most of yesterday was spent in easy conversation with their contact, who was more than happy to entertain Rey’s queries. Their ally even offered to send one or two of his apprentices to the Resistance to help Rey – of course, pending clearance from the General.

Once they wrapped everything up, Poe had reported back to Leia, who was ecstatic with the outcome of their mission. However, with the Resistance severely short on transports, Leia had advised him that they will stick to their pre-agreed schedule: rendezvous in two days with Chewbacca and Nien Nunb, who were sent on a supply run. Their route back to base conveniently passes the planet where Poe and Rey were.

With their tasks done, they suddenly have all this free time to while away. “So, what are you going to do?” Poe asked Rey after he concluded their call to the general. 

“I don’t know,” Rey shrugged. “Maybe have a look around the city?” Truth was, all she wanted to do was to simply spend time with him. She just seemed to feel unusually happier around Poe, and it was a feeling she had grown to like. 

“Care for some company?” While this city was a relatively benign place, the idea of Rey wandering around alone in a strange place didn’t sit well with him. Besides, it was an easy choice between spending time alone in their lodgings and exploring the city with her.

“Sure, who do you have in mind?” Rey feigned innocence. 

He decided to play along. He gave her a little bow. “Commander Dameron requests the pleasure of your company, milady.”

Rey smirked. “Very well, Commander. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Poe grinned and headed to the door, holding it open for her. He followed her out and they began to walk along the city streets, with no particular destination in mind. While Poe remained alert for the first sign of trouble, that didn’t stop him from engaging in easy conversation with Rey. He was no stranger to the planet and its customs, having gone there a couple of times when he was still with the New Republic navy. He readily answered her queries when something piqued her curiosity, in a manner that did not make her feel silly for asking such questions. He found it easy to be friends with Rey, and she seemed to feel the same way. It was uncanny how they seemed to have connected like they've known each other all their lives, and it wasn't long before the lines of friendship begin to blur. 

They strolled around side by side, unintentionally slowly drifting closer to each other. It wasn’t long before they were close enough for their hands to brush occasionally, and when Rey didn’t seem to shy away from the fleeting contacts, Poe casually took hold of her hand. This earned him a smile from her, and she kept her hand in his the rest of the way. 

All too soon, the sun started its western descent. The city lights started to coming to life, and a cooler evening breeze started chasing away the warm afternoon air. Poe felt Rey press closer, and he lets go her hand, only so that he can drape his arm over her shoulders. Her other hand finds his hand on her shoulder, and for a moment, he thought she was going to brush his arm off. Instead, she gripped his hand and pulled his arm tighter around her shoulders as she tucked herself closer to his side. They continued walking leisurely in comfortable silence.

It was Poe who broke the silence. “Are you okay with this, Rey?”

She didn’t answer right away. She looked at him shyly before nodding.

He gave her hand a squeeze. “Good, because I’ve been hoping you are. I kinda like us like this.”

“I like us like this, too,” she smiled. They walked in silence for a few moments until a memory suddenly made her giggle. “You should’ve seen my reaction when Finn took my hand back in Jakku.”

Poe looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Finn held your hand?” He was aware that Finn and Rey shared a close bond, but it seemed to have always been like a brother - sister kind of a bond. Finn certainly was clear about his intentions for Rose, Poe's lost count of the number of conversations they've had about Rose, which were mostly Finn-monologues of how great Rose is. 

“Yeah, when we were running under enemy fire,” she explained. “I yelled at him to stop holding my hand. He really was just trying to get me to run faster, but I’ve never had my hand held before, and it felt funny.”

“Oh.” Poe was suddenly concerned that he had been holding her hand for practically the whole afternoon. “You should’ve told me when I took your hand earlier. I’m sorry.”

“No, Poe,” she shook her head, tightening her hold on his hand. “It’s different with you, I like it when you hold my hand.”

“Yeah?”

“I like it very much when you hold my hand,” she said. She stopped walking, making him stop as well. “I like being close like this.”

Poe smiled at her. “I’m glad. Because I like it, too, and I plan on doing this every single chance I get.”

“Even when we get back to base?” The thought sent pleasant shivers down her spine. 

“Especially then,” he said matter-of-factly. “But only if it’s all right with you. Rey, you know you can always tell me if anything is making you uncomfortable, or anything you don’t like at all.”

“You don’t have to worry, flyboy,” she remarked, her tone light. “Believe me, you’ll know right away.” In a more serious tone, she continued. “But as I’ve told you, it’s different with you. It – this – just feels right.”

She turned slightly, releasing her hold on his hand. She reached up and rested her hand on his chest. Poe’s arms found their way around her waist. “Are you okay with me holding you in public like this?”

Rey nodded, leaning into his embrace. “I’m okay with you holding me anywhere like this.”

They were very close now. There were people passing them, but neither seemed to notice. Both felt a strong pull to the other, a pull they have felt from the first time they met, a pull that was both confusing and tantalizing. She marveled at the wonderful feeling of being in his arms, and he thanked his lucky stars that he finally got the chance to hold her like this. He couldn’t tear his gaze from hers and she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. She gave a small nod of assent when his eyes briefly flitted to her lips. The world around them melted away as they shared their first kiss, and for that moment, they were just two individuals finally finding in each other the belonging they had been looking for.


End file.
